


Of Hair Dye And Ice Cream

by imnotrevealingmyname



Series: Quaran-Time Fluffies With Loki [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Carry On Quarantine, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki loves ice cream you can't convince me otherwise, Love, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname
Summary: You dye your hair a flashy turquoise, and it piques Loki's interest. He seems to draw a weird connection between you and ice cream.So you decide to fuel his strange fixation and love for the icy goodness by REALLY dressing up like one.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Black haired reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Quaran-Time Fluffies With Loki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Of Hair Dye And Ice Cream

Loki was staring at you.

You suppressed a small smile and a shiver, pretending not to notice it.

It was difficult- especially because the hunger in his gaze was almost tangible, like his cool fingers ghosting along your spine.

Apparently, Loki's curiosity got the better of him, because he padded over to you and bent to your hair.

You jumped when his nose brushed over your earlobe, eliciting a nervous laugh from you.

"What is it, love?"you asked, giving him an amused look- somewhat ruined by the blush covering your cheeks.

He stood on your right, head cocked to one side, looking like a confused child as he watched the movements of your hands. "What is... this? Your hair smells strange."

You barely managed to hold in your laughter. "I'm dyeing my hair."

Loki looked alarmed. "Why would you do that? I like your hair as it is."

"Mm, yes, but I wanted to try out turquoise,"you said brightly. His lips parted in understanding, though, for the most part, he still looked curious as to what exactly you were up to.

"I have never seen anybody do this before,"Loki admitted, gaze following the brush. "I can change my appearance with seiðr, though. Would you like for me to do that? You won't have to dye your hair."

"That's very sweet of you, but it's already done,"you grinned, pecking his lips before heading towards the washroom. "I just have to keep my hair like this for some time."

His nostrils flared when you kissed him, obviously trying to catch another scent of your hair.

"Hmm." He was sprawled across the sofa when you came back, eyeing you with a frown lurking around his brows. To anyone else, he might have looked intimidating, in this way. To you, he simply looked regal and beautiful- and adorable. When you settled down beside him, he dipped his head and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You thought for a moment that he would ask you what the shower cap was for, but he didn't.

Then it struck you. You sat up, suddenly excited. "Can I dye your hair? We'd match!"

"We matched before you dyed yours, darling,"Loki mumbled, moving to bury his face in your neck.

It always made butterflies erupt in your stomach. The fact that Loki, the God of Mischief, never hesitated to come to you for comfort nearly sent you into tears.

Instead, you brought your hands to his head, gently kneading and massaging his scalp, revelling in the little sounds he made.

"I know, but we could match now,"you said pleadingly. "Nobody would know, we're in quarantine!"

He gave a martyred sigh, pressing a little kiss to your jugular. "I'll think about it."

****

"How do I look?"you asked, grinning from ear to ear. Loki was still staring at you, brows furrowed with concentration.

He never  _ really _ stopped staring at you. And you wouldn't trade it for anything. He was absolutely precious.

After several breathless moments, he finally opened his mouth. "Stunning. But you always look stunning. Right now, however, you resemble a particularly delectable ice cream."

Your jaw fell open. "Hey!"

Before you could swell with indignation and amusement, he unfolded his long frame from the bed- immediately taking your breath away with the devious look he was currently giving you, eyes dark enough to be glittering studs of black marble.

You watched helplessly as he circled you once, catching a few strands of your hair between his fingers, letting them slide over his knuckles in a delicious combination of porcelain and turquoise, before coming to a stop in front of you.

Loki looked almost ready to devour you whole.

"I would very much like to taste you, my pretty little ice cream,"he whispered, the deep baritone sending electric shivers down your body.

"I- I'm flattered,"you said meekly. All that came out was a helpless whimper.

Laughing softly, he bent and brushed the newly dyed hair away from your face, and let his lips close over your pulse momentarily- all the while keeping his gaze on yours.

"It's dinnertime, sweet."

With that, he left you there, gasping, opening and closing your mouth like a fish.

****

"Loki?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Can I come in yet?"you whined, playing with the strands of your hair, tapping your foot impatiently. "I have a surprise for you, too."

Ever since he'd said yesterday that you looked like an ice cream, your mind had been going haywire.

So you'd adorned yourself with the green lingerie you'd been saving for a special occasion, with a pastel pink robe with drawstrings. Not a great colour combination, but when the lingerie was covered up properly by the robe, you definitely did look like an ice cream.

And when it  _ wasn't _ covered…

You shivered at the thought of how he'd react upon seeing you.

Unfortunately, Loki had locked himself inside the bedroom nearly an hour ago, with explicit instructions not to enter until he said so.

"Just a minute, sweetling."

Just as you took a deep breath, the door swung open.

Both of your jaws dropped at the same time.

Loki's hair was the exact same shade as yours- a bright, perky turquoise.

And he was nude.

With a deep, approving laugh, he drew you into a searing kiss, fumbling with your robe.

When the flimsy material fell off your arms, Loki pulled back to drink you in, a devilish grin working its way across his face.

"Well, my sweet ice cream, it's time to taste you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Wattpad and Tumblr! I go by this nom de plume everywhere!


End file.
